Toy track system and toy vehicles are widely available to help children develop their motor skills.
Many track systems are open top track systems where toy vehicles, especially those travelling at relatively high speed can easily fall out or shoot off. Toy cars shooting off at a high speed can be hazardous.
Conventional track system comes in set. Players can build their own track systems. However the track systems have specific configurations which are limited to, for example one or two configurations, by the components provided in set. There is no promotion of creativity.
The invention seeks to eliminate or at least to mitigate such shortcomings for more fun by providing a new or otherwise improved toy track system and toy vehicle.